ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta conspiracy
The Serpo conspiracy expounds on a "Need to Know" dictum that UFO craft recoveries and its occupants are from the Zeta Reticuli system—when this may not be the truth. It's also believed that much of the Serpo content, posted by "Anonymous" in 2005, was embellished in the hype of Gary McKinnon's 2004/5 interviews[https://amp.theguardian.com/theguardian/2005/jul/09/weekend7.weekend2 The Guardian, Game over] Jon Ronson interviews Gary McKinnon 2005 and news coverage concerning his hacking tirade into US government files. The Aviary, such as Richard Doty, are known UFO disinformantsThe Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation who have contributed to the Serpo releases.serpo.org, Article 3: UFO Magazine (Feb 2006) by Richard Doty Zeta Reticuli The Zeta Reticuli motif is a thread that runs through the Hill abduction case, to Bob Lazar's S-4 at Area 51, to Nancy Lieder's Zeta contact, to the Serpo affair. In each of the above mentioned cases, the entities involved are believed to be from the Zeta Reticuli system. In several interviews, Bob Lazar mentioned that in the S-4 briefing, the UFO craft and its occupants are indicated to have originated from . In the study of various other documentation dating back as early as 1947, the "Zeta Reticuli system" may have been a "Need to Know" dictum that was designated either by the US Industrial Military Complex, Majestic 12, or by the non-terrestrial UFO occupants themselves. Based on Memorandum 6751, it must be considered that the "Zeta" dictum is false. If the “Zeta Reticuli” dictum is false, then it presupposes that the “aliens” are not extraterrestrial. The “Zeta” talk would then be a lie. The reason for the lie can only be assumed that “they” want their audience (believers) to be under the impression that “they” are extraterrestrial from some very far off place, when they —in fact—are not. The supposed “Zetas” true origins have been under the subject of much study by Jacques Vallée. It is well documented that Vallée has abandoned the “ ”. Instead, Vallée has supported the , which happens to be more in sync with 6751]. The US document points to a Hindu concept of Lokas or Talas (Intertwing “worlds”; poss. inter-dimentional realities). The overlapping worlds concept is even explained in the Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary), might better explain documented uses of “telepathy” and full or partial “invisibility”. Memorandum 6751 The Project Serpo that allegedly went to a planet in the Zeta Reticuli system may not have went to that particular world at all. It becomes a conspiracy within a conspiracy theory (See Disinformation trail). A declassified US document in 2010,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 from the FBI archives, known as Memorandum 6751FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 details about another World "which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us.5 The region from which they come...corresponds to the Lokas or Talas. Students of esoteric matters will understand these terms."8 The expedition to codename Serpo may never have left Earth. Inner Earth "Interpenetration" may actually mean Inner Earth (otherwise known as Hollow Earth). Certain details concerning the Serpo mission leaves the possibility that what the Serpo Team witnessed was deep underground. This conspiracy within a conspiracy is reinforced by the chimera-like beings they encountered, namely a large snake with human eyes. These instances support Dulce Base experiments on Level 6-"The Vivarium" (Note: Level 6 is 45 feet high; with an additional 45 feet of space going up to the next level; and another 45 feet of space going down to the next level-Castello interview). Serpo affair The Serpo affair regards an alleged program called Project Serpo that involved an expedition, codenamed Serpo, that purportedly journeyed to the Zeta Reticuli system. But, US document Memorandum 6751 indicates that the alien world by which the UFOs come from are likened to the Lokas or Talas. It may be considered that the expedition never left Earth at all. The following details about Project Serpo leave room for the possibility that the Serpo Team never left Earth: * “Serpo” is a codename and was not regarded as the actual planet name. * The description of the “two suns” is theoretically not how they would actually appear, due to: (1) the distance between the two suns, and (2) the affecting difference in magnitude. * The chimera-like creatures are described as Earth creatures, but with cross mixes of body parts (ie. snake with human eyes). * High exposure to radiation; (not likely to occur on a Zeta planet given the scientific likenesses of the Zeta sun with our Sun, and the extreme distance of the second sun; Exposure to higher doses of radiation is more likely to occur in the Earth’s underground). * No one lives to tell their story; Death by radiation (Couldn’t be related to Dulce radiation weapons, could it?). Also of note: There is also a lot of argument amongst various commentators regarding the science of travelling to the Zeta Reticuli system, in relation to some of the technical specifications given in the Releases. Disinformation trail A lot of bantering between "informants" occurs on the http://www.serpo.org Releases between "informants", calling out "red herrings" and the like—a stone thrown at The Aviary commentators such as "Falcon". The Aviary were major disinformants during the Dulce affair.The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian These known disinformants did their utmost to cover up Dulce Base—and probably quite effectively, as the Base is still not officially confirmed the way Area 51 is. It is interesting that known Aviary members (ie. Doty and CollinsExopaedia, Collins, Robert) have contributed to the Serpo affair, and may have saturated much of the Serpo Releases in disinformation (Look up, to Zeta! Not down, under your feet). It is not to say that the experience didn't happen, it just may have been under more illegal circumstances, especially if Project Serpo were an experiment at Dulce Base. Commentary If you read the Serpo Releases at http://www.serpo.org, try to view it with Castello's version of Level 6 at Dulce Base in mind. Branton dedicated much of his early life’s work on underground mysteries. —Jsosa (talk) 16:01, February 17, 2019 (UTC) References Category:Serpo affair Category:Ufology Category:Xenology